Party!
by IWannabeARockstar
Summary: Maureen plans a party at Collin's house. Each person must write what they want to do and put it in a jar. Read what happens to the bohos as they each play games and discover new friends. Summer teen boho fic. Canon Couples.
1. Prolouge

I made this out of pure boredem. It DOES take place when the Bohos are teens, and it is in the summer, but it is mainly going to be a party. I was bored. Don't blame me.

Note: If things are out-of-date or didn't exist when they were teens, ignore it!

Note (again!):Angel is out of drag until, well, you'll know. It's really obvious.

* * *

_In the mail, 3 bright pink envelopes were grabbed. Inside each one said:_

Hey guys,

Schools out so do you want to have a party? We are going to have it at Collins house cuz it's big and his mom cooks good food.

See ya on the 28th!

-Mo

PS: Bring a friend if you want!!

**Collins POV**

Collins read the invite ten times. He thought, "My house?" God! I'm gonna kill Maureen!

He dialed Maureen's phone number.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_HELLO?!

Collins nearly threw the phone at his best friend's voice. "Mo, the part-"

"YEAH I ASKED YOUR MOM ALREADY SHE SAID OK BYEBYE!"

The phone was quiet. Collins, realizing that Maureen never shuts up and most likely hung up, hung up.

**Mark POV**

Mark could barely read his ex-girlfriend's handwriting. He called instead.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, _"Hello?"

"Maureen?"

"No, it's her brother."

"Uh, can I talk to Maureen?"

"Sure. One sec**. MO, YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!"**

"Ex." I quietly remind him.

"HELLO??"

"Hi Mo, 'bout your party..."

**Roger POV**

I got the letter. She threw a party at Marks house 5 hours ago. Meh. Might as well go. But only us? I gotta find a friend or else I'm gonna have to kiss Mark again. Ew! I don't know how Mo could last even a DAY with him! Oh well.

_ring. ring. ring. _"Hello?"

"HI ITS MO!"

"Wuzup?"

"I suspect you have a question 'cause everyone else did."

"...no. Wait, do I still have to kiss Mark if no one else comes to a party where only us show up?"

"YES!"

Crap. "Bye."

I went outside to get some fresh air. I hate being 16. I walked towards the forest. I heard screaming and laughing. Starting to run, I reached the woods only to find a tall boy and a slightly shorter girl, who looked a while younger.

"Angel!" the girl screamed. Angel? Is that what the boy was called? Weird.

"Mimi!" the boy called to the pretty Spanish girl.

They both stopped right in front of me. Mimi was looking at me in awe and looked ready to hug me.

Angel sniggered, "She thinks you're cute."

Mimi slapped the boy, "Angel!"

"What?"

Mimi walked over to me. She was very pretty, reminded me of my ex-girlfriend. Her big brown eyes looked deeply in mine and her full lips were pulled into a shy smile.

"Angel's right. You ARE cute!"

"So are you." I replied dreamily. Angel giggled in a very girly way. I stared at him.

"Do you wanna play?"

"What game?" I asked.

"Tag! Your it!"

Mimi and Angel ran different ways as I just stood there.

_2 hours later..._

"Mimi, your it!" cried a breathless Angel.

"Lets-stop-for- now."

"Ok!"We sat on the grass and I asked if they wanted to come to a party, hoping they would or else I would have to force Mark to actually brush his teeth. Ew. They both said yes, but Mimi had to call her parents.

"They said ok!"

I handed them the invite and Collin's address. "Meet you there tommorrow!"

* * *

I thought that it kinda sucked. Oh well, it is the prolouge after all.


	2. The Dreaded Pickle Jar

Hi! 2nd chapter!

* * *

Maureen was already at Collins' house. She was rushing people in, even the people she didn't know.

Inside, everyone was munching on cupcakes as they introduced themselves.

"Roger," said a small voice.

"Mimi," said a confident voice.

"Mark," said a bored voice.

"Maureen," said a REALLY REALLY EAR-SPLITTING LOUD voice.

"Joanne," said a timid voice.

"Tom, Collins. Uh, Collins." said a deep voice.

"Angel!" said a voice. The head it belonged to stuck out of the kitchen and said, "Who wants brownies?"

Everyone but Mimi and Roger stared at the boy. He was cooking and talking with a very high pitched voice.

"What?"

"Nothing!" cried everyone, emarrassed.

Roger found a guitar and started tuning the poor, beat-up thing. Mark even heard him talk to it.

Collins asked Joanne who she came with. She pointed to Maureen who waved back.

"GUYS! I JUST THOUGHT DO THIS AWESOMELY COOL IDEA!! MARK FIND AN EMPTY JAR!!" said Maureen.

Mark went and found a clean pickle jar after some shattering of glass. Maureen was happy.

"OK HERE'S THE IDEA GRAB SOME PAPER COLLINS!"

Collins did so. Maureen ripped it so everyone had 2 slips.

"OK WRITE WHAT YOU WANNA DO AND STICK IT IN THE JAR."

Maureen allowed everyone to write and place it inside the glass container.

"Ok!" Maureen laughed as Roger grumbled about how its "gonna suck 'cause of the girls."

Maureen dramaticlly reached in, grabbed a neatly folded slip of paper and opened it.

"OK, IT IS," she stopped to giggle, "DRESS UP!"

"Ok, who said that?" yelled Roger.

All the girls denied putting in the slip of paper. After he finished questioning Mimi, Angel cupped his hand around the girl's ear and whispered. Mimi silently giggled at the secret.

Joanne was dressed up first, unwillingly. Maureen took charge. She put on berry lipstick, braided her hair, and dressd her in a halloween costume. After everyone was dessed (except Angel), Angel sat on the "Death Chair" according to Roger (who was a fairy due to all the girls that stayed in a huddle for 3 minutes, deciding what to do with the boy).

After many trials and errors, Angel came out with a black bob wig, zebra tights, a girly Santa Coat, and boots with a white shirt under. Angel liked it, and from then, he became a she.

* * *

Maureen put her hand into pickle jar again. She pulled out a slip of paper. She smiled, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at Roger.

"READ IT ALREADY." she yelled at him, who was just holding it.

He slowly opened it and his face turned green.

"Spit it out!"

"Tell us!"

"Fine!" he grumbled. He took in a long, deep breath and said: "Truth or Dare."

* * *

Think of the most random, awesome, or whatever "Disclaimer Note" and post it in a review, and I'll pick a winner. I'll think of the prize later. :)


	3. Truth or Dare

Ok. The little disclaimer contest is going to last for one or two more chapters. Mimi is 14.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in Collins' bedroom, with cookies made by Mrs. Collins. Roger was groaning. Mimi and Angel were chatting. Maureen was talking with Joanne. And Mark was twiddling his fingers. Maureen suddenly yelled.

"ARE WE GONNA PLAY??"

There were nods and one very loud groan from Roger. Maureen decided to go first. "OK! UH, COLLINS. TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Um, dare?" he winced, afraid of his best friend's sick little mind.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND LICK YOUR FOOT."

The tall boy stared at the hyper, petite brunette. He sighed and did what he was told.

Collins said, "Roger, truth or-"

"DARE!" screamed Maureen.

"Uh, truth."

"Hmm, um, have you ever kissed a boy?"

Roger gawked at his friend. How was he going to answer this?

"Er, yeah."

Everyone leaned closer except Joanne. Mimi said, excitedly, "Who?"

"Hey, I answered your question! No more until it's my turn again! Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um, stay outside on the porch for ten minutes without leaving the place you were in."

"Roger Davis, you really suck at dares." but Mimi danced to the door to the porch, which was in Collins' room, oddly, and waited there. Maureen timed Mimi and told Roger to bring her back.

Roger found Mimi leaning on the porch, smoking a cigarette. As Roger came closer, the girl blew smoke into his face.

"You have to come back in now."

"Ugh, can you wait, like 1 more minute? I wanna finish this." she wave the cigarette around.

He rolled his eyes.

**Inside.**

Maureen went to go check on the two when they didn't come out.

Maureen didn't come back either.

"What's with them?" asked Joanne.

When they looked behind the curtains, they found the three smoking and talking. Collins raised his eyebrows. The three looked at them, and threw the cigarettes of the porch and it landed in the neighbor's yard.

"Ok, anyways, Roger truth or dare?"

"Mimi, I am SO not going to say truth 'cause I know what you're thinking. I'm going with dare," Roger looked as if he outsmarted an evil force.

"Ok. I dare you to tell us who you kissed."

Roger gaped at Mimi. "C'mon!"

Mimi said, "NOPE."

"Fine, but you have to understand. It was in 1st grade, and my mom told me to kiss my grandpa because he gave me a gift. I assumed it meant thank-you, so when, um, the guy gave me a birthday present, I, erm, kissed him."

"Who was it?" asked Joanne, finally talking.

"Gah! It was Mark." He and Mark blushed furiously.

Maureen, Mimi, and Angel fell down laughing.

"Ok, Maureen."

"DARE!"

"Run down to the street and run to Old Man Herman's house, knock, and when he anwers, tell him that a monkey was killed in his backyard." Maureen shrugged.

"I do that on a daily basis."

"Fine, do it with only a bra and underwear on and you have to jump in his pool."

Maureen ran to the old grump's house, did what was told and came back with an old guy chasing after the soaking wet girl.

Collins high-fived her. "Well done!"

Mark and Roger were staring at her.

"You wear bras and underwear that are purple and have little bunnies on them?"

"They were on sale! Angel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dance ballet." Angel amazingly danced very well and leaped over the bed at the end.

"Ok, Mark."

"Dare."

"Tango with the oversized teddy bear." she threw the brown stuffed toy at the blond, nerdy-ish boy.

Everyone laughed at the result. "Joanne, your last relationship. How was it?"

The quiet girl said, "You didn't as truth or dare, but oh well. It wasn't very good. My girlfriend was dating someone else at the same time."

"You mean your a lesbian?"

She blushed. "Is there a problem?"

"Naw. Collins here is gay, too!"

Collins slapped Mark very hard.

At the end, everyone was dared or truthed a couple of times. Mimi dug her hand into the jar, eager to see. She accidently picked two. Maureen sighed, "You just don't have the skill to pick only 1 little scrap of paper." Mimi playfully punched the drama queen.

"Whatever. We'll play both."

Maureen looked over Mimi's shoulder and said, "Ooh! Nice!"

Roger turned green.

Maureen grinned, "Spin the bottle AND 7 minutes in heaven."

* * *

Remember the disclaimer contest!! BTW Try to add a normal review w/ the contest entry.


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven

* * *

If I owned it, I'd be setting up a better computer by now. Instead, i'm stuck with this crappy laptop who's "T" is sticky. :(

* * *

7 minutes in Heaven was chosen to be first.

"How will we decide who to go with?" asked Angel.

"We will put our names on a slip of paper. Two, in fact. And put it in a hat." replied Collins.

As they did so, Mark was chosen to choose first. "Uh, erm, Mimi." he chose a second. "Maureen"

Mark went into the bathroom with an annoyed Mimi. When they came out, and were asked, they truthfully answered. "Mark was very nosy."

Maureen hopped in the bathroom as Angel put the 2 names back. Maureen came bounding back after 7 when Mark came out, blushing. "Mo kissed me."

Angel stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out, "Collins, and Roger."

Collins went in the bathroom with Angel. Collins sat on the toilet seat, and Angel, the edge of the bathtub. "So, this IS 7 minutes in Heaven. I guess we should play by the rules."

Collins nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Angel leaned in and quickly pecked Collins on the lips, before Collins realized what was going on. Collins knew he was gay, but he expected more of a warning from the drag queen.

Angel smiled a his shocked reaction. Collins stared to smile, too. Before they knew it, they were passionately kissing and rolling around on the floor.

"Angel...air...need...now."

"Oh, sorry." Soon, enough, they were back on the ground.

When Mark opened the door, he didn't except his friend and the drag queen practiclly making out on the bathroom tiles.

"Get a room," called Roger.

"We had a nice one until you came and opened it." said Collins as he flipped off Mark who was using a broom to try to get Angel off of Collins.

When Roger came in with a very sad Angel, they sat quietly, doing nothing. Roger for some reason burted out, "I hate whoever decided to do this game!" Angel blushed deeply. When they came out, Joanne picked 2 people. "Roger, and Mopping. No, Maureep. Wait, Maureen." Roger grumbled and they entered the bathroom.

Joanne and Roger were avoiding each other. Joanne on one wall, and Roger, falling into the bathtub because of his attempts to get away from the quiet girl, who, for some odd reason, hated him. He was thinking abut people hating him when he said, "How can anyone hate me? I'm too sexy!"

"What?"

"Crap, did I just say that out loud?"

Joanne nodded.

When they got out, Maureen hopped in.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta get in there again," said a tired Joanne.

"Jo-Jo, come he-re," sang the diva.

Joanne rolled her eyes, and placed herself in the "Heaven".

"Meow." purred Maureen.

"Uh, hi Maureen."

"Let's play by the rules." she danced around Joanne, making her dizzy.

"Uh, aren't you at all bothered by the fact-"

"-the fact you're dangerously in love by my very presence? Nope, in fact I enjoy it!"

"No!," yelled Joanne, "The fact that I," the rest she quickly whispered, "like girls." Joanne blushed.

Maureen pranced to the girl and whispered, "It's ok, I'm bi."

Joanne and Maureen came out very happy. Maureen was still getting her sweater back on.

Mimi had to bring Roger and Mark. With Roger, they both came out abnormally happy. With Mark, well, lets just say he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But, sadly, at that moment he was a dead rat in the shed.

Collins managed to get Angel twice. So within that 14 minutes, the pair believed they accomlished something as they came out, holding hands. Roger was eating a banana.

Maureen chose herself, and Mimi. When she forgot to close the door for herself, Mark quietly closed it when she looked as if having seizure. Maureen and Mimi was talking about fast-food when Collins dared to open the bright yellow door.

Roger, however, had a great time with Mimi. Not so much with Maureen.

"Mo, SHUT UP!"

"NO! Anyways, what is your favorite flower?"

"Daisy."

Maureen doubled over in a fit of giggles as Roger turned bright pink.

When they came out, Maureen was trying to down a beer a glass bottle to use for spin the bottle. When she succeeded, she landed on the messy bed of her best friend.

Joanne washed the bottle and they allowed Angel to spin first. When the tip swirled and swirled, when the beer bottle stopped everyone laughed but Angel and...

* * *

Remember the random disclaimer contest!


	5. Spin the Bottle

:)

* * *

...Milly, the family dog. A great dane. Who might have been laughing. No one will ever know.

"Ahh, come on! I have to kiss a dog AND a girl while I'm at it!" complained Angel.

Collins was laughing. Maureen and Mimi were falling on top of each other in giggles and even Joanne was cracking a smile.

"Ok, do it." laughed Mark. Angel glared at him, and he shut up.

Angel leaned in and kissed the dog, who kept licking the drag queen. Milly licked her "hair" (a habit of it's) and knocked over the wig. "Hey!" yelled Angel as she hurrily put the wig on.

Collins shooed the dog away and closed the door. Mimi spun the bottle. "Ok, new rules, you have to kiss anyone you get AND it has to be for 20 seconds at most. Got it?" announced Angel, "AND NO DOGS."

"Hey, Mo, you can't be here! Your a-" Roger was cut off by a stinging slap.

Everyone was watching the bottle spin, and spin, and spin until it landed on Maureen. Maureen giggled and jumped at Mimi and started kissing her. Mimi, however, was waving her arms underneath the diva, and mumbling something about, "Help...choking...air...not...lesbian...GERROF ME..." Maureen was having fun, laying on top of the dancer. Joanne looked away, slightly hurt.

"Ok, 20 seconds it over," said Collins, nudging Joanne and Roger, who were avoiding watching Mimi and Maureen, faces looking annoyed and disgusted.

Mimi wiped her mouth and was asked, "Did she use tongue?"

Mimi nodded. She made a face and sat down.

Maureen spun and it landed on Joanne, who looked slightly happier at the result. The two leaned over and started the little romantic scene in movies, where they put a heart blackout shape around the couple. Maureen broke the romance and knocked Joanne over, and started to kiss her. Joanne was surprised, but enjoyed it. Maureen eventually let go, and allowed Joanne to spin the bottle.

"Roger." she looked murderous. Joanne moved over and leaned to the rocker who made a face but kissed the girl anyways. When it ended, Joanne whined, "Blech, guy germs."

Everyone eventually kissed everyone, and Collins and Angel even had to be locked in the closet, because of the, er, craziness. Maureen almost had to, too, with Joanne.

"OK PEOPLE, OUR NEXT GAME WILL BE," Maureen dug her hand into the jar, "UH, SCARF-MAKING?" She made face.

Mark blushed and said, "It's not that bad!"

Everyone else looked at him, "Yes, it is!" Mark blushed as he handed out yarn and knitting stuff.

* * *

That was short. Oh, well, I didn't really enjoy it. Now, I KNOW I'll enjoy the next chapter. Please review. You must have the time seeing as you had time to read the story. Also, if you guys ignore the nice author notes people write, don't miss this one: **_DISCLAIMER CONTEST!!11_**


	6. Scarfy!

Okey dokie! Only a few people actually did the disclaimer contest. I'm giving you a last chance. Next chappie will hold the winner in it! But, I might lie and hold for another chapter, who knows? Also, in your reviews, also add what the prize should be! And, if you haven't already noticed, I changed my name from ChocolateMooseMouse to MooWithTheCookieMonster.

* * *

"Ok, the colors that we have are white, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, and red. Oh, and a bit of black. And this is how you hold these knitting needles..." spoke a very excited Mark.

Everyone else was very bored. After Mark explained how to knit, he watched everyone else.

Mimi was making a white and purple scarf-like thingy. She made a pretty good start but it ended looking like worm that ate cubes of ice whole. Mark rolled his eyes at her as she struggled.

Collins gave up and started swearing and giving the finger to Mark every once in a while. Mark came and helped him: "...and the bunny goes around the tree once, twice,...and now the bunny transformed into a rabbit and-"

"Mark, bunnies and rabbits are the same animals."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" shreiked Mark. He leaned over to Joanne and said, "Really?"

Joanne was holding back a giggle and nodded. Mark screamed and ran out of the room.

Roger took the advantage and said, "Screw this, lets play something else."

Everyone agreed and stuffed their stuff in Mark's bag. Maureen stuffed her hand in the jar and said, "Extreme truth."

Everyone got in a circle and decided to let Joanne go first. "Roger, did you ever have a girlfriend?"

Roger rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, April. She broke up with me 'cause she thought my songs sucked."

"Hey guys! Whatcha do-omigod. What happened to all my stuff?" Mark came in.

Soon enough, they were all back on knitting. Collins was actually doing pretty good for "A manly man like you!" according to Roger.

"Yeah, you're doing great too!"

"For a manly man?"

"No, for a wimpy daisy-loving emo!"

Roger gasped. "HOW COULD YOU MAUREEN! You told him!"

Maureen hugged her best friend. And stuck her tongue out at Roger, who was being comforted by Mimi, who, also was laughing along with the group.

Mark went over to Mimi. He examined her work. Mark was surprised.

"You knit?"

"Grandma taught me." she flipped over her work. A bunny strangling something that resembled "an ugly blond albino that happens to be holding a camera and looks as if having a mental meltdown-oh, wait, it's Mark."

"Good, one Collins," laughed Maureen.

Mark grumbled and went over to Angel. It had the same thing on it. Except Mark wasn't as ugly and he had glasses. Mark gave up on people and started working on his on scarf.

"Oh my gosh! You finished it ALREADY??"

Mark beamed, "Yes, and I shall name thee Scarfy. Scarfy shall be mine and mine only and will serve faithfully as thee keeps my neck warm from-hey, where is everyone?"

* * *

That was a very short chapter. Oh well, I just couldn't keep it in my system much longer. I just HAD to write one about scarves.

**This chapter is hereby dedicated to Mark Cohen and his faithful scarf, Scarfy. **

REMEMBER: Disclaimer contest!! in your review! ALONG WITH AN IDEA FOR A PRIZE!! Also, the person who has the best prize idea will win the same prize!


	7. Barfy!

I have chosen the prize. It will be a cameo in the story. Thanks to broadwaybaby4205 for giving me that idea! Thank you! Your cameo will appear in the next chapter. You may choose your name in your next review OR I will choose it. Anyways, you still have time for the disclaimer contest!

* * *

Mark was still sulking at dinner. He had a little cupcake he made, and he had frosting, so he made the cupcake look like ROger, and smashed it with a fork.

"You know you're not gonna get a new one."

"Thanks Angel, for informing me so late."

Mark finished his celery stick and brought out his camera and started filming everyone.

"This is Mimi, Scarfy, and she is a nice girl who wants me eaten."

Mimi rolled her eyes and said, "Mark, if you don't shut up, I'M gonna eat that stupid scarf, Barfy or something."

Mark looked ready to cry.

"This is Roger. I hate him. He makes me sad."

"Marky and Barfy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes- OW!" Mark had slapped the young rocker and made him choke on his cupcake.

Mark went to the couch and sat. He started to cry. He decided to lay down.

Mark opened his eyes to a bright pink light and Scarfy was sitting on the table, smoking.

"SCARFY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You will die of lung cancer!" Mark went and slapped the cigarette away.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice.

Mark opened his eyes. He saw Mimi with crossed arms glaring at him.

"Uh, oh."

* * *

This was a filler chapter to connect the next chapter with that chapter before this one. Thats why its so short. I had no point what so ever made in this chapter except Mark sometimes dreams about Scarfy and makes Mimi mad. Smile! and review with a disclaimer. Don't be a Barfy-Scarfy!!


	8. The Sleepover

Ok, as you should know, broadwaybaby4205 chose the prize and will have a cameo. The name will be Tracy, ok? Just saying.

* * *

After eating, Collins decided to make the party a sleepover. Everyone agreed, except Mark, who was taking a nap.

At 9:00pm, Collins told everyone to get a sleeping bag from the closet and find a spot on the floor of the basement.

Joanne chose a red and white sleeping bag, and sat by Maureen's blue one.

Collins chose his own black one, and Angel sat with her pink bag.

Mimi and Roger couldn't find big enough sleeping bags, so they slept together in a clump of blankets.

Mark found a green mummy bag and set it down.

Joanne and Maureen opened their bags and used them for blankets and laid down together, Angel and Collins did the same.

They changed out of their clothes and into PJs that their parents dropped off.

Mimi wore sweat pants and a small, tight shirt that was faded black.

Roger was wearing a long shirt and short pants.

Collins was wearing normal street clothes, and Angel borrowed one of Collins' sister's, Tracy, night gowns.

Maureen was wearing only her bra and underwear, and Joanne was wearing a nightgown.

Mark, he was wearing a black pair of bed-clothes with green dragons on them.

"Yo, Trace, can you bring down the movies?" called Collins.

"Sure!"

A girl about 12 or 13 walked down, her straight black hair swinging in a ponytail, dressed in a light blue tank top, and dark green sweat pants. She was holding a stack of movies **(A/N most of them I made up or was made in the future of this setting...) **and almost running down the stairs.

"Hey Tracy!"

"Whatever, Tom."

"Ugh, how many times have I told you, it's Collins!"

"Fine, but it's our LAST name. It sounds so weird!" shrugged Tracy.

"Thanks Trace."

The girl walked the stairs and came back down with a bowl of popcorn.

"Mom told me to give it to you."

Angel smiled, "Thanks chica!"

Tracy opened her mouth, her face puzzled, bit her pinkie nail, and went upstairs.

"What was she going to ask?" asked Angel, as she took off her wig.

"Who knows," smiled Collins, "Who knows."

Mimi and Joanne came and looked through the movies.

"Some vampire movies, uh, a romance one, hmm, oh, never mind, it was just another horror movie, called the Mummy's Hand..."

Everyone decided not to watch a movie. Instead they were talking.

When Mrs. Collins came down to turn off the lights, Mark stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

* * *

You have one last chance for the disclaimer contest. Oh, and the next few chapters, just so you don't get confused, switch POVs. Like the first one is Bob's POV, and the second is Jane's POV... But, each chapter takes place right after the one before it. Got it? Ok.


	9. Maureen POV

Ok, I finally chose a winner for the contest after reading my reviews ten times!

So, the winner is I'll Cover Angel and Collins. And the disclaimer is: Disclaimer: I actually do own RENT but I can't say that out loud cause if I did Johnathan Larson would come back from the dead and sue me...AGAIN

It was probably one of the most creative ones. And 2nd place, just so you know, is BroadwayBabe1994 with her disclaimer: Disclaimer: If i owned RENT i would not be sitting here writing these i would be working my ass off to get it to stay on broadway.

So, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, would you like to choose a name for your cameo? Or let me choose it? It will appear in the next chapter, just saying.

* * *

Maureen POV

I was laying down right beside her. I can't believe I still haven't started. How hard can it be?

Joanne looked at me. She looked tired. I decided to take this moment of advantage.

I leaned in and quickly kissed her.

Joanne turned away. I felt so offended! But, the girl turned to face me again, this time with a smile on her face.

She kissed me and I kept it going.

We rolled on the sleeping bag/blanket thingy, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Joanne's hand was moving aound my back, as if there was a maze. She found what she was looking for-my bra clasp.

Or at least what I thought she was looking for. She ignored it, so I got a bit pissed.

Joanne pulled away from me.

"I kinda need air, you know," she whispered.

"Mmm hmm, whatever."

Joanne rolled her eyes.

My eyes lit up. "Oh my god!! I have the greatest idea of ALL!"

"Uh oh."

I glared at her. "Anyhoo. We tell each other our different favorites of-" I was cut off by a "silencing kiss" from Joanne.

I shrugged and went along with it.

* * *

See? Short. Next chapter coming up soon!


	10. Roger POV

* * *

Okay, I finally decided to update. Anyways, I'll Cover Angel And Collins, you are Brittany.

* * *

Roger POV

Mimi already fell asleep.

"Agh!" I quietly complained.

And then, the phone.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"Ugh! Rog, get it yourself!" groaned Collins.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Roggy Woggy there?"

"Oh, God, Brittany," I was shocked at my childhood nickname.

Brittany is my older sister. 18 years old.

"Yes! Roger! Uh, um. Yeah. Mom told me to drop off your, uh, extra stuff. Be right there!"

The line went dead.

Mimi woke up and said, groggily, "Wuzzup?"

"Oh, noth-" _Ding Dong!_

Everyone woke up.

I ran to the door but Maureen got there first.

A girl version of me held up something so horrid I refuse to utt-

"Hey, guys! Roggy Woggy's sis brought his clean undies!"

Mark came around and noted, "Hey, they even have his name embroidered on it!"

"Oh, God!"

* * *

This was short but it was inspired by truth! Note: I'm NOT Roger.


	11. Mimi POV

Mimi POV

I tried to sleep but everytime I closed my eyes, I thought of Roger's underwear.

I shuddered.

"Roger?" I whispered.

"Ugh, Brit, go away I need my beauty sleep," he rolled over.

What a moron. A hot moron, though.

I poked him.

"Meems? Oh, yeah. What?"

I sat up.

"I'm bored."

"Ugh. Then sleep!"

I kissed him. He recoiled and pulled back.

"Hey! Look. I'm not making out. There are other people here!" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Maureen and Joanne.

He gaped, "Whatever. Mimi, are you really following the steps of the crazy lesbos?"

Maureen and Joanne both stopped, faced Roger and flipped him off with Maureen saying, "It's because you're jealous, isn't it?"

And, they went back together.

I kissed Roger on the cheek and hugged him.

"Pwease! Pwetty pwease? Wif a chewwy on top?" I pouted.

He turned and faced me.

"Fine," but I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

I sighed and replied, "You can smile. You little angsty daisy loving emo!"

I kissed him.

And the rest you can imagine.

* * *

That was short! I'm not happy about the way it turned out, but, oh well. Review! Pwetty Pwease? Wif a chewwy on top?


	12. Angel POV

Angel POV

I watched the others make out.

I sighed.

Collins was obviously awake, for he turned around to face me.

"What's wrong, Angelcake?"

"Oh, nothing," I said.

He grinned and kissed me.

When we came apart, he poked me and pointed to Mark.

I sat up so I can see him properly.

He was looking at Maureen and Joanne, and because of the moonlight from the window, I could see a little teardrop on his cheek.

When he sat up, stiff, I knew something was weird. When he faced me, though, his face rock hard with anger, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so comical with a teardrop and silk pajamas with purple dragons on it.

Collins started to laugh, too. Pretty soon Mimi and Roger were laughing and kissing, as with Maureen and Joanne.

After we stopped when Mark wiped away his tear with his middle finger, flipping us off at the same time, I leaned down and kissed Collins.

He gladly went along with it.

His hand rubbed my back. Up and down, up and down, until I was a little drowsy.

Until I heard something that sounded like, "Hey, Jo, Collins fell asleep making out with Angel!"

I jolted up and stared at a grinning Maureen.


	13. Joanne POV

So, yeah. Hey people! After the sleepover, I don't know what to do with them. So, yeah. Review me with ideas.

* * *

Joanne POV

Collins fell asleep. Oh my god. Poor Angel. She must feel, well, embarrassed.

I looked over, moving my head a bit, because Maureen was sitting on my, blocking my view.

Angel was laughing. The hardest out of us. Which made me laugh. And Mark, his tearstains obvious in the moonlight.

Angel looked at Collins, shaking him.

"Collins, baby. Wake up! Wakey, wakey!" and shoved him.

"Huh? What? Angelcake? Wuzzup?"

"You fell asleep making out with me."

He sat up, right when he heard that.

I pushed Maureen off, crawled over to Angel and sat on the edge of their, um, bed-ish thing.

Maureen crossed her arms, "What? You will have a threesome with them! But not with me?" She pouted.

Mark chortled, "Oh, poor Joanne. Only knew Maureen for a few hours and is already pestered by her threesome craving."

I raised my eyes at my girlfriend, "Honeybear. I'm not. Just sitting here."

Maureen huffed.

"Yeah, right," she mumbled.

I put my attention to Angel and Collins.

Collins scratched his head.

"Oh, my god. Angel. God. I'm sorry. Man, I should, like, hit myself on the head with a watermel-"

"Collins," I warned.

I felt a tug. I resisted. A harder one on my arm.

"Pookie!" I heard a familier whine.

This time I didn't resist.

When me and Maureen got settled in, she leaned in for the kiss as I turned off the lamp.

* * *

Ok. Next one is Collins.


	14. Collins POV

Collins POV

I watched Mo and Jo start a new make-out session.

I put my arm around Angel and kissed her.

Mark went up and closed the blinds, obviously not wanting to see Maureen and Joanne.

Angel pushed me to the bottom and layed on my, head on my chest.

"Angelcake," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

I smiled and looked down. The sliver of moonlight going through the itty bitty crack in between the curtains showed that Angel was smiling her flawless teeth.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Ow!" I heard from the otherside of the room.

Angel sat up, breaking our kiss. "What? Who said that?"

"Angel! Ow. It's Mimi! Roger bit my lip!" Mimi lisped.

I restrained my laugh. "Roger, how could you!" I mock scolded.

"I did not bite you!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" raged Mark.

Everyone stared at him and pulled the covers over their heads.

I kissed Angel, she kissed me. I could hear Maureen and Joanne shuffling in the sleeping bags.

And then, whispers:

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't!"

* * *

Yeah, you know who's left.


	15. Mark POV

Mark POV

I heard Mimi and Roger's fight end with a kiss, Maureen and Joanne doing who-knows-what, and Angel and Collins giggling and chatting about stuff and kissing.

"I really need a girlfriend," I blurted out.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Did I say that out loud?"

I was answered by nods and a few, "Yeah"s.

Maureen was first one to speak after 2 minutes, not taking her eyes off me, "Um, Pookie. There's a pretty large closet over left a few feet away. Yeah, lets go. And lock ourselves in there. Yeah."

They got up ad ran with there stuff.

"Um, Meems, that closet can fit up to 6 people, let's go!"

Maureen ushered Roger and Mimi in and locked the door.

Collins banged on the door and yelled to let them in.

"NO!" chorused the people inside.

He got back in and said, kind of nervously, "Thank God he's not gay."

I stared at them.

Angel got a bit fidgety, "Who knows, I'm going into pillow closet." And pulled Collins with her.

I yelled, "You forgot your stuff!"

"Don't need it!" came the muffled reply, one voice higher than usual, and one voice lower.

I stared at the blank wall.

And then at Angel's wig.

I put it on and danced singing, "I'm Angel, Ooo! Angel! Dododo."

And then Angel came out, ripped off the wig, and stormed back in.

I let my head fall.

"I'm useless."

"AND UGLY!" yelled Maureen, muffled.

* * *

Ok. The next chapter will be morning.


	16. Waking up and Breakfast

Hi people still faithful to my updates and stories!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN RENT. ME ONLY OWN COLLIN'S PILLOW CLOSET, ANGEL'S PANCAKES, ROGER'S PICKLE, AND MAUREEN'S ODD GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH...

* * *

Angel woke up first.

"Collins. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"We have to wake everyone up!"

"Do it yourself," whined Collins and rolled over so his head was in the pillow.

"Ugh. Lazybutt," Angel said. She added, "We are having pancakes! Made by your Angelcake!"

Collins jolted right up, "Let's do this."

They opened the door and yelled, "WAKE UP YOU BUMS!"

Mark woke up and asked, "What time is it?"

"5:30 AM," answered Angel, using a hairpin to pick the lock of the closet the other four were sleeping in.

"WHAT?" cried Collins and Mark, stopping whatever they were doing (FYI: a pillowfight mixed with wrestling).

"Hey! I wake up a 4:00 AM, this is late for me!" Angel said, finally getting the door open.

Angel tiptoed to her clothes and put it on, wig and make up last.

And then she screamed, "MIMI ROGER JOANNE MAUREEN!"

Joanne got up, went to her clothes, changed and sat down saying, "So, what's for brerakfast?"

Collins answered, "Hot pancakes made by my hot Angelcake."

Angel smiled at him.

Mark got up and ripped the blankets of Mimi and Roger.

They were asleep, with their lips still touching.

"Wake up!" Joanne said, poking Roger in the shoulder, Mimi on the forehead.

They both got up, lips still in an embrace.

Mimi wiped her mouth, "Eww! Brush your teeth!"

"Meow meow, arf arf, squeak squeeak, turtle turt-" mumbled a Roger who was still half-asleep.

"Roger!"

He opened his eyes.

Mimi unzipped Maureen's slumber bag only to find a brunette with her long hair all over slept-talked, "Oh, Pookie! Give me a grilled cheese sandwich with swiss cheese, and those pre-made PB&J sandwiches for the bread. Oh, and dip it in applesauce and caramel and straw-"

Mimi took a deep breath and shreiked, "MAUREEN! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST!"

Maureen sat up, "Is it grilled cheese sandwiches made with swiss cheese, and those pre-made PB&J sandwiches, dipped in apple-"

"No."

The diva dropped her hand and crossed her arms saying, "My dreams never come true."

**AT THE TABLE**

"Okay, Maureen, here's your _19th _pancake," said Angel.

Collins chuckled and said, "Man, Mo, how do you stay in shape eating all that?"

"Well I threw 8 of them at Roger."

"Hey! You put jam on this one!" complained Roger, peeling a cooling pancake from his face, revealing a purple, red, creamy face with red eyes.

Mimi kissed him.

"Mmm, you taste like grape and strawberry with, eww, butter."

"I'm out of batter, you we'll have to do something else now," said Angel.

Joanne said, "Um, Roger, you might want to take a bath."

"Or a hose fight!" suggested Mimi.

Collins, Roger, Mark and Maureen had the exact same thought, "Trampoline..."

* * *

Ok, so now you know the next chapter is all about being sprayed on the trampoline. Yeah, I do that a lot with my friends and I'm always the one they aim the hose at.


	17. Pranks

Ok, this is the chapter I've been working on for a few weekends now.

Maureen POV

I dropped the hose and ran to the front door, listening to the boys go outside, talking about random boy things. I made a face. Mark had explained some of those random boy things to me a while back.

_At least they don't realize we aren't there, _I thought, _I guess that also proves they don't care, either. Meh._

We were going to pull a prank on Collins, just for fun. I decided to see what the girls had thought of without my genius brain.

I ran to the kitchen, skidding to a stop. I saw Mimi, Joanne, and Angel sitting at a table with a typewriter, and a bunch of paper.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Alright, we are going to make a fake school supplies list, and send it to him," answered Mimi.

"Um, Mimi? How's that fun?" I said, bored.

She smiled, and Joanne replied, "We are going to put the most random things on it! We already got a start."

Angel looked a little guilty, but she read the list:

"Er, pink and purple dotted underwear; happy face erasers, erm..."

"Okay, that was really sad," I said, "You're nothing without my awesomeness."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

I rolled my eyes back. And then we had a fit of eye rolling towards each other.

"Ow, my is sore!" complained Mimi, as she started to rub it.

I grinned and rolled my eyes so hard, the pupil was covered, and screamed, "AHH! MY EYE IS STUCK!!"

I cover my face with my hands, and letting a crack show through, so I could see their reactions. Blink. Everyone was just staring.

"Uh...," I started, but couldn't finish.

Angel piped up, "Anyways, what should we put?"

"OH!" I shouted, "Condoms! Have him bring a pack!"

They shrugged and added it.

15 minutes later, we finished.

Joanne flipped the list and read aloud, "Thomas B. Collins' School Supply List: Pink and Purple dotted underwear, happy face erasers, a pack of large condoms, two bras, a stapler, nails, nail polish, earrings, plastic beads, and- wait, who the hell put Birth Control Pills on this list? And nictotine gum?"

Mimi and I blushed furiously.

I said, "Well, let's get an evnvelope!" And then I heard a door slam.

We all gasped, "The boys!"

* * *

So, yeah, I'm going to finish this story soon. I will have a sequel though. Yeah, I won't update often now that school started and I have piles of homework already!


	18. Trouble and Memories

Okay, um, this is the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking of a sequel, and I have a loose storyline/plot for it, but that's about it. Yeah.

* * *

When Collins got the fake letter, the girls were amazed at the stupidity of their friend.

"Mom, um, the school asked that I need to bring these!" and Collins showed his mother.

Mrs. Collins was not pleased.

"Thomas! Go to your room, NOW! I know you faked this!" She roared.

"Uh, oh" said a very small Angel.

The girls silently walked up the steps to his room as the guys gawked at the fake school supply list.

When Maureen opened the door to his room, they found him, outside, on his little porch thing, laughing.

"My, God! You guys are good!" gasped Collins, pointing at the stunned girls.

Joanne walked forward, "You KNEW we did that?"

"Well, duh! I AM a genius!"

Maureen and Mimi mouthed "Wow".

Angel hid her face in her hands, groaning softly.

"Aww! Angy-poo!" cried Collins, hugging the drag queen.

"Angy-poo?" giggled Maureen.

"Angy-poo?" asked Mimi, her left eyebrow raised.

"Angy-poo?" Joanne tried to keep a straight face while saying this.

Collins rolled his eyes as Angel laughed quietly.

"C'mon, let's go inside."

"No, I'd rather stay here," said the diva, a millisecond in between the two phrases, as if scripted.

"Whatever," replied Collins, lighting a cigarette.

Joanne coughed, "You know those are bad for you!"

"Yeah, I know. Mo, want one?"

The drama queen smirked at Joanne, taking the cigarette dramatically.

"Tom? To-om!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Oh, shit! That's my mom. She's, like, totally against smoking and-fuck!" gasped Collins, dropping his pack of matches and Mimi's lit cigarette he was holding while the dancer tied her shoes.

Mrs. Collins started walking in, and she came outside.

"Quick! Hide it behind you!" notified Maureen.

Angel and Joanne rolled their eyes, and squished through the door and went downtairs.

"Thomas! What is that awful smell?" asked Collins' mother.

"Uh, um, erm...its....um, well, it's-"

"-A FLAMING BARBIE DOLL!" burst Maureen **(A/N I don't even know when barbies started to exist, so yeah....)**.

"Eh?"

Mimi blinked and laughed.

Collins started laughing. He doubled over, and out of his pocket came a little box.

He made a little O with his mouth as his mother took in what it was.

"Oh, my GOD! Thomas Beatrice Collins!" shrieked Mrs. Collins.

"Beatrice?" cackled Maureen as she swiftly walked out, paying no attention to the silent pleas from her best friend.

Later that night, Mrs. Collins sent everyone home in order to give her son a proper punishment.

* * *

**March 3rd, 1992**

Maureen woke up to Joanne's alarm clock.

"Ugh!" she mumbled, as she shut it off.

Joanne was already up, as always, and forgot to turn off her unneeded alarm clock.

It was still dark. Maureen realized that soon enough. "Ugh, crap," was her response.

She fished around for some clothes when her hands grasped a cold object.

She took it out.

A jar. With small scraps of paper in it. She took one out.

"Spin the bottle?"

She took out another, "Dress-up?"

Then she remembered. She smiled as she took out the next slip.

A folded piece of paper.

Maureen opened it to find an **_A+ _**on a math quiz.

The diva was puzzled. All she remembered was getting **C**s and **D**s.

And then, again, she remembered.

* * *

That is the end of this story. There WILL be a sequel, I have decided. But, it will only have refrences to this, so it's sort of a sequel, so yeah.


End file.
